Bionicle: The Next Generation
by bigdouble59
Summary: Five years after Mata Nui reformed Spherus Magna, the Makuta rise again, and so does a new Toa team.
1. Prologue

Bionicle: The Next Generation

Prologue

Toa Lesovikk was minding his own business when ambushed by figure in red armor.

He was knocked aside by a huge red blast of energy.

He attempted to fire back, but the blast quickly paralyzed him.

That's when he saw his attacker.

"Makuta Miserix, what are you doing here?" he said.

"I have come for the Mask of Life." Miserix said. "Now where IS IT?"

"I will not tell you." Lesovikk said.

Miserix responded by curling his hand into a fist, making the field around the green Toa's body tighter.

"Ack…I will not…choke…tell you" Lesovikk choked.

The Makuta tightened his fist even more.

"OK…ech…OK…ack…New Atero…the statue…choke…of Mata…blech…Nui…"

The Makuta smiled. "Thank you very much."

Miserix swiped his blade, and Lesovikk fell limp to the ground.

"Hmm" the Makuta said. "I'm the only Makuta, and Makuta aren't allowed in New Atero, so….." a devious smile crossed his face. "so I won't be a Makuta."

His Mask of Mutation glowed red, and Miserix transformed into what appeared to be a silver clad Toa.

That's chapter 1! Coming Soon: The Beginning of the Toa Spherus!


	2. Episode 1 The Beginning

Episode 1: The Beginning

Turaga Tahu held the Kanohi Mask of Energy in his hands, ready for the Toa of Fire who would wield it.

He turned to the Po-Matoran who was working hard on a robot in fire armor.

"Is it finished?" the Turaga asked.

"Yes, said the Matoran. "All that is left to do is put on the mask and activate it."

Tahu nodded." Thank you Hafu, you are a really excellent carver."

The Matoran smiled.

The Turaga put the mask on the mechanical form, and immediately the robot opened his eyes.

"My activation was sort of anti-climactic, don't you think?" the robot in a male voice (well duh, all Toa of fire are boys).

"Actually, he's right it was," said Hafu.

Tahu glared at him.

"Ok, firstly, I would like to be called Blazinn, not "robot"! the robot responded.

"Surely you don't expect us to call you that?" Tahu said.

"1, I do, and 2, don't call me Shirley," said Blazinn.

"Ok, Ok, we'll call you that, but where did you come up with Blazinn?"

"It was the first thing I thought of in the first 0.54 minutes of my life." He said. "I have a bad feeling I'm supposed to be doing something, but what?"

"You're supposed to be a Toa, the protector of Spherus Magna!" said the Turaga.

"Hmmm... Ok, I'll do it, but first you must give into my demands," Blazinn said.

"Is it too late to build a new robot?" Tahu asked Hafu, who nodded. "I was afraid of that."

He turned to Blazinn and asked him what he demanded.

"Well firstly, I would like a Toa team like any good Toa would have," Blazinn replied.

"I suppose that's doable and it would help to have more guardians." He said. "Can you wait a week?" Blazinn smirked, "I certainly can."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The next day, Tanma was heading to the fourth annual Av-Matoran Kohlii game in two days. It was approximately a 1 day journey. He was approached by a Ko-Matoran name Ehrye.

"Hello Ehyre," said Tanma. "I have a feeling you have a message for me?" he asked.

"Yes, and it's incredibly important." Ehrye said. Tanma took the message and read it. His eyes widened.

"YA HOO!" he yelled." This is incredible!" He did a little happiness dance. "I can't believe this is happening. This is great!"

With that, he skipped along in a very different direction from where he was originally going.

Garan had a wide variety of skills. He could do many things…. And his fellow Matoran were putting his brave skills to the test by having him collect firewood.

"I should get to do more," he said. "I'm the bravest and the boldest, so I should get a good jo…" He didn't finish his sentence, as he tripped over a rock. He angrily got up and brushed the dust off of himself.

"You want to do a bold job, huh, Garan?" said Ehrye from behind.

Garan jumped.

"Um, yes, I do," he said, "So what?"

Ehrye handed him a scroll. "Read this."

Garan took it and began to read it.

He grinned a happy grin. "Now this is a good job!" he yelled. "I'll respond to this immediately!"

He ran happily away. Ehyre began towards his next destination.

Solek was tapping his foot impatiently. Tanma was on his team, but he hadn't showed up yet, and the Kohlii match was about to start! Where was he?

Ehrye approached him. "He's not coming you know."

Solek looked at him, "I kind of figured that by the fact that he's not here."

Ehrye handed him a scroll. "I know how much you idolize Toa," he said. "Read this."

"Tell the others I won't be at the match!" he said running away. "YIPPEE!"

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE….

"I dedicate this game to the Av-Matoran, Matoran of Light," said Toa Takanuva. "With three teams of games begin!"

"The first team: Gavla and Photok!" said an unknown announcer.

Gavla and Photok jumped out of a gate.

"The second team: Radiak and Kirop!" the announcer blared.

"And the final team: Tanma and Solek!"

5 seconds passed.

"Tanma and Solek?"

Ehrye walked out on the field. "Tanma and Solek cannot attend this match, as they have been chosen to be Toa."

Takanuva looked thrilled. Gavla looked jealous. Photok looked shocked. Ehyre just walked away.

Dalu destroyed another rock with her twin chargers. She was incredibly mad at Garan for not coming back with firewood when he should have been back 2 days ago, and she was taking it out on the rocks. She blasted another rock to smithereens, and unfortunately it was one that was holding up about 10,000 other rocks. She was instantly buried under an avalanche of rocks. She started to dig herself out, but felt another hand grab her.

Ehrye pulled Dalu out of the rocks. "You really need to control your temper, you know," he said.

"I DON'T HAVE A TEMPER!" Dalu yelled.

"Right…." said Ehrye. "Take this." He handed her a scroll.

Dalu opened the scroll and read it. Immediately her anger disappeared. "Forget about the firewood," she said, "I am going straight to New Atero!" She ran away from the dead fire.

Ehrye began his journey to his final destination.

!

Photok was still celebrating a successful win at the Kohlii match. It hadn't been the same without Tanma and Solek, though. He still couldn't believe they would become Toa. That's why he didn't really expect it when Ehrye walked up behind him.

"Hello," Ehrye said.

Startled, Photok jumped up. "What-Where-What?" he yelled.

Ehyre smiled, "This is for you," giving him the scroll.

Photok looked at it. Why didn't you give this to me at the Kohlii match 2 days ago?"

Ehyre sat down. "Yay! He said running towards New Atero. "I'm going to be a Toa!"

Ehyre sat down. "Finally, I am done!" he exclaimed sighing.

Another Ko-Matoran approached him. "Ehyre, I have 200 more messages for you to deliver."

"!" Ehrye groaned.

2

2 days later, Blazinn was impatiently awaiting word.

"It's been 8 days," he said. "Where are they?"

"Patience," Turaga Tahu replied.

"I don't want to have patience!" Blazinn yelled, "WHERE ARE-"

"Five Matoran approach!" said a Matoran from high up in a watchtower.

" Your waiting has come to an end," Tahu said. "Now go welcome them."

"Me, welcome them? Really?" said Blazinn.

"Yes, Tahu replied, "You."

##########################################################################3

Dalu, Garan, Tanma, Solek, and Photok were all talking about how cool being a Toa was going to be, when Blazinn surprised them by jumping right in front of them

"I see you're here," he said. "You're late."

"Who-who are you?" asked Solek.

"Blazinn, Toa of Fire," Blazinn declared.

"I've never heard of a Toa Blazinn," Photok said.

"Anyway," Blazinn replied, quickly changing the subject, "I am to escort you to the Chamber of Toa Power, where you will become a Toa."

10 minutes later, they were inside the Chamber of Toa Power. It was a room glowing yellow and six circles were glowing different colors. One was red, another was blue, another green, another orange, one black, and a final one was white.

"We will give you new Kanohi, and the circles will infuse power in you and make you Toa," Tahu was explaining.

"And once you are Toa, you will be protectors of Spherus Magna," Turaga Gali explained.

"As the protectors, you will quickly be able to help all in need," said Turaga Lewa.

"And defeat the Makuta if they ever return to their old ways," said Turaga Pohatu.

"The transformation will be painful, but you can tough it out, I trust," said Turaga Onua.

"And remember, never succumb to darkness. Bad things will happen," said Turaga Kopaka.

"Right," said the five Matoran who were about to become Toa.

"Put on those masks," said Tahu, handing several Kanohi to the Matoran, who put on the masks.

"Now stand on the circles," said Gali.

The Matoran did, and light engulfed them.

After 3 minutes, they could feel the transformation beginning…. Until they were knocked off the circles by an enormous bolt of dark energy. Everyone turned to see a 4 legged, 2 tailed Rahkshi in purple and red armor, out of a winding portal.

"A Rahkshi?" Blazinn expressed with disbelief.

"Not just any Rahkshi, boy!" "I am Kova, KING of all Rahkshi!"

"Why have you come here?" Lewa asked.

"New Toa would not please the leader of the Makuta, so I have been sent to get rid of them!"

With one blast of dark energy, the five Matoran vanished, and Kova ran back through the portal from where he came, and the portal closed.

"Are they-"exclaimed Blazinn, staring in disbelief at the places where Dalu, Garan, Photok, Tanma, and Solek once stood."

"Still alive?" questioned Kopaka. "I sense they have been teleported to their homelands, with their memory of the fact they are about to be Toa removed."

"Blazinn, you must go to them, remind them of their true identities, for they must become Toas," said Tahu. "We will supply you with the proper gear."

"Got it," Blazinn replied.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Blazinn began to prepare for the journey.

"This is the Staff of Fire," said Tahu, handing Blazinn a black and orange staff. "It projects fire fire into large energy spheres."

"Awesome!" Blazinn exclaimed. "I suppose I'm going now, right?"

"Not quite yet," said Pohatu, showing Blazinn a blue and gold armored Toa. "This is Metrox, a Toa of Psionics who wears the Mask of Premonition. He will be part of your Toa team. And we have one more thing to show you."

He showed Blazinn and Metra a huge white and gold hovercraft. Blazinn's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"This is the Slicon U1, which seats 8," explained the Turaga. "It will transport you in your quest."

"Wow, we get to ride in this thing?" asked Metrox, as Blazinn jumped in the driver's seat.

Metrox jumped in next to him.

"Premonition means telling the future right?" "Tell me about my future and our quest," Blazinn asked Metrox.

Metrox's mask glowed and he looked deep in concentration. "I predict you will die during the quest," he ominously replied.

"WHAT!" Blazinn yelled.

Metrox smiled, "Just kidding."

Blazinn pressed a button, and the Slicon U1 rose up. It sped away into the sky, and its inhabitants began their quest.


End file.
